ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ren X Jr. King/How to draw a human
Hey My name is Ren X Jr. King, and most of you know me as Ren. Earlier today I was finishing up on a comic I had done, but then while coloring it in GIMP I realized that comic artists do their digital color under the lines instead of around them (MS Paint-Style). I was looking up how to do it, started learning new things and point is, yes I'm a decent artist but I still have much to learn. Now I had been learning from a Youtuber channel named "Draw With Jazza", and for a while have been checking his tutuorial on drawing humans (men). I learned the basic modeling, but didn't learn proportions well, but different tutorials didn't use Jazza's modeling process. So I went on Google to look for a human moddel so I could try to apply Jazza's model using his video as a reference. This is what I got on how to draw the human body (for males). This is for my fellow artists on BTFF, and I was thinking it could help when using your understandings of the male body to do things from nerds to Hulk-like beings. Let's Do It Those circles are the "base" of the model you are trying to draw, and is the most simplified version of a figure you start out with. The base is sort of all I will focus on today. A simplified version of your figure applies to anything you're drawing, actually: #Objects #*A cylindar could be a start to drawing things like #**Mugs #**Bowls #**Clocks #**CDs (their really thin so it would just be a circle probably) #*A rectangular prism/cube could draw #**Your girl's butt (OOH BURN) #**Tables #**Rubix Cubes (duh) #**Keyboards #**Paper (really thin so it would just be a rectangle) #*A triangular prism/pyramid could draw #**Tents #**Pyramids (duh) #**Lamps (as cones probably- Look my point is, the basic shapes help you focus on the big picture. So this is how you draw a human. #You start out with the head, which is a sphere with a jaw. #*Yes... #**I said jaw, but it's really a 2D shape that acts like a 3D shape. This is the best way to imagine it in my opinion: Think of a square, then put a triangle half the sqaure's height upside down below it. Now imagine a vertical line that splits the upside down pentagon (it's a pentagon now), and push that line forward so that the face of the pentagon curves forward until it's as curvy as a half-circle (a little more than half on a skull but you get). That's your jaw! It's an upside down pentagon that imitates the curves of a sphere to complete a basic head! #**Just look at the picture down on the right. I'm telling you this because you will have to pose your characters. #**(Note that on a side view if your going for more realistice heads, the circle would be a bit more horizontally stretched into more of an oval shape, but this is more comic-book orientated drawing. Neck is for display only...) #*When you're drawing the jaw, just think of that curved pentagon... # Back to the first picture. Below the head is a torso, which is basically the size of the head 2x (unless you want more muscle mass, it could be wider. Don't worry Hulk I'm lookin' out for you...). It's drawn as a tall stretched out sphere. The curve you see will help refine the muscles, and goes from 1/6 above the bottom (on the side) of the torso to halfway above it (in the middle). ##There's a little bit of space between the head and the torso. I know it's not an exact measurement but I'm basically saying "just a pinch of salt". #The Pelvic area is a wide stretched out sphere, that's just as tall as the head but just as wide as the torso. The Two Spheres within it that are just as big as it side to side start the legs. #The Legs are lines that are each twice as tall as the spheres that begin them. That makes the lower and upper legs together 4x as big as the pelvic spheres. The foot starts coming outword with a sphere twice as small as one pelvic sphere, and the center of the small sphere is put at the end of the lower legs. The foot itself gets more complicated, and in the picture I drew that small toe 25% the size of the small sphere as the thumb toe and can be explained in a Jazza video. #The shoulders could be somewhere in between the size of the foot sphere and the pelvic sphere, and the center of the shoulder spheres are at the 1/4 mark of the torso (going down). This is where it gets tricky: #The arms go all the way down to the middle level of the pelvic area, and the lower arm is the size of the shoulder and upper arm put together. The hand (including the fingers) is half as long as the lower arm. I'm still trying to study this, and this probably won't be the final version of this blog. The model almost fits Jazza's except the torso is a bit big, there's a gap between the torso and pelvic area but the model is still the same "height". I'll try to fix this later, and get into shapes that can help you develop the arms and legs. : I recommend you check out Jazza's channel, as he as helped me (in terms of drawing things from this: To this: Thanks for reading, and as always, goodnight BTFF! Category:Blog posts